


Licensed to … Something

by the_genderman



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Fluff, Humor, Kylo Ren Being a Little Shit, M/M, Ohio, Star Wars Modern AU, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_genderman/pseuds/the_genderman
Summary: For your Ohio-based modern Star Wars AU needs, a tiny, early Advent Calendar ficlet for the theme “Gifts and Presents.”
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 19
Kudos: 27
Collections: Kylux Advent Calendar 2020





	Licensed to … Something

Hux picked up the present and tried to guess what was contained within the peppermint-bedecked wrapping paper. It was oddly sized. Both too tall and too narrow to be a book, and awfully thin for one, anyway. He gave it a surreptitious heft in his hand and decided it was also far too light to be a book. Far too light for a great many other rectangular items he could think of. He gave it a gentle squeeze and was rewarded with what felt like corrugated cardboard. A folded newspaper, braced so it could be wrapped? But why would Kylo give him a newspaper? He frowned a little.

“Come on, stop trying to develop psychic powers and just open it,” Kylo said, sitting cross-legged on the floor next to Hux, practically hovering over him.

“You always guess what I’ve gotten you before you open it, I thought I’d attempt the same,” Hux said, turning the present over and picking at the wrapping paper seam.

“Yeah, but that’s because I _can_ read your mind,” Kylo joked. “You’ll never guess what this is, so just open it.”

Hux raised one eyebrow and studied Kylo. That ‘you’ll never guess’ comment did not bode well. When Kylo got creative with his gifts and declarations of love, that usually meant either the cops, the fire department, or both were not far behind. He tore the paper open, tossed aside the cardboard (he _was_ right about that at least), and turned over the embossed piece of metal to see what it was.

… A license plate? An older-style Ohio license plate, reading “HUX 1412,” with all identifying stickers—county number and vehicle expiry—removed. Hux could tell they _had_ been there at some point, as there was still some glue residue left.

“Isn’t it great?” Kylo said, grinning. “I even managed to get the date backwards for you.”

“You got me a license plate with my name and birthday on it?” Hux said, touched, but slightly confused.

“Yeah!”

“It’s… thank you, but where did you get this? How did you find out who owned this plate number to buy it off of them?”

Kylo was silent.

Hux inhaled and turned to look Kylo in the eyes. “Do not tell me you got this how I think you got this.”

“Ok, I won’t,” Kylo said.

Hux gave a long-suffering sigh. Of course Kylo had gotten lucky enough to spot this license plate out in the wild, and he always kept a full tool kit in his car. “At least tell me no one saw you.”

“It was the middle of the night at the Wal-Mart whose security cameras never work right, car was probably abandoned. I wore gloves,” Kylo explained. Whether or not this was the whole truth, well, that was all a matter of perspective.

“Well, it’s a very thoughtful, if illegal, present. Thank you,” Hux said, leaning in to give his boyfriend a quick kiss. “If anyone comes asking, I have no idea what they’re talking about.”

**Author's Note:**

> Birthdate determined on The Kylux Fanclub Discord server and has no particular meaning other than "I could fit it on a standard-issue Ohio license plate" since a few years ago there were actually standard-issue plates that started with "HUX" and I couldn't _not_ do something with that.


End file.
